Night Stalkers
by Jos27
Summary: What if Yuuki were a little more, well, crazy? Join the romantic-comedy adventure of a Yuuki who thinks she's a ninja, becomes a stalker and is then stalked, can't stop relating her life to Disney, and is constantly on the lookout for Fairyland.
1. Chapter 1: Yuuki's Issues

**More Summery: What could be more pure than the love of a stalker? Yes, Yuuki has issues, we all know it. But she is about to take things a little too far in her obsession over her "one true love". What she doesn't know is that she has a secret stalker of her own! This is a story about misguided love, fairy-tales, sexual tension and delusional creepiness. It delves into one of the purest and most powerful forms of all love, the love of a stalker (who doesn't know they are a stalker, of course).

* * *

**

****Okay, so the last time I tried to write a _Vampire Knight_ fanfic it was a bust. I mean I just wasn't feeling it. But no more! This ones got good vibes and will have *gasp* regular updates! ; ) For reals. So without further delay, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The wind rustled in the trees above as Yuuki treaded on the rocky path below, making crunching sounds against the gravel and leaves as she walked. It was cold tonight. She winced. The air stung her cheeks and she pulled her jacket closer to cover more of her face. _What I wouldn't give to be inside right now_, she thought bitterly as she darted past a stray branch that almost tripped her. The winding twists and turns of the trail made it so that anyone unfamiliar with the area might quickly become lost if they wandered down the wrong path. But Yuuki supposed she knew the short-cut well enough. She moved quickly through the brush. She felt like the loud echoing of her footsteps were deafening and the whole forest could probably hear them. Though, that was probably due to the eerie quiet that engulfed the woods surrounding her. Zero followed from behind, utterly silent. She peeked back at him. He took lazy strides, but his eyes were alert, scanning through the shadows. She was annoyed to realize that _he _somehow managed to not make a single sound when he walked.

"How do you do that?"

"What?" Zero responded, though he didn't look at her.

"You don't make any noise," she thought for a moment then smiled, "You almost walk like your one of _them_."

She felt his face contort into a frown, even though he looked away. "Don't even _joke_ about that."

Yuuki frowned herself, feeling the Yule was being overly sensitive. They fell into silence once more. _Whatever._ Zero tended to be a stoic oaf anyway. She concluded there was no point in trying to coax a conversation out of the unwilling. They finally reached a clearing and Yuuki stumbled through the last of the brambles outlining the forest and onto the sidewalk that led towards _their_ dorms. Several girls were already lined up in front of the large black gates loomed ominously up ahead. _Their_ dorms were nothing like the other students'- these were mansions, no small castles, maybe. The stone buildings rose up to form towers with balconies that were plastered with stained-glass windows shining deep red in the light of the setting sun. Untamed roses and ivy climbed over the stone, wrapping tightly around the bricks and tiptoeing up the walls as though seeking to climb closer to the sky. Below them, stretched gardens filled with more over-grown rose bushes and ancient trees and several small ponds that she knew contained some of the most beautiful koi fish she had ever seen. But none of this was to be viewed by the rest of the students, as the whole area was enclosed by a very tall brick wall and held together by a pair of massive black gates in the front. Yuuki had only been inside a handful of times herself, but what she saw she would never forget. It had been like a scene from a fairy-tale which she etched deeply into her mind.

Yuuki had to mentally shake herself, lest she be lost in these daydreams and forget her purpose in coming here. She eyed the small crowd already beginning to form around the gates and breathed out. _Ugh, its time_. She turned around but Zero wasn't there anymore. _Oh my god_. She was going to be so pissed if he had abandoned her here to fend off these monsters all alone. Actually, that was probably exactly what he'd done. That freaking deserter had probably taken one look and the horde of scrambling students and quickly retreated back into the woods.

She doubted she'd be able to do much on her own, but it was worth a try. Yuuki walked over and attempted to squeeze her way past the quickly growing mob to get up to the front. "Watch it!" a girl snarled as Yuuki was pushed into her by someone else behind. She grit her teeth. What was with this throng of people? She was being crushed between someone's elbow and another person's side and it freaking _hurt_. "Alright!" she shouted over the noise, "Everyone needs to move away from the entrance!"

No-one really listened. Surprise, surprise. "I said MOVE!" A few people looked in her direction but no-one showed any signs of moving. _This is ridiculous_. She wanted to go back to her warm room and escape all this screeching noise. Fate had dealt her a cruel hand to be stuck with this lot. "MOVE!" she shouted. "MOVE OR EVERYONE WILL GET DETENTION FOR THE REST OF THE NIGHT!" She had no idea if she had the authority to make such a threat but it was worth a try…Or not. It felt like the mob was getting bigger now, suffocating her between flailing bodies. Someone stepped on her foot and she yelped. But pain was quickly replaced by anger. Yuuki growled as she felt her temper flaring. _Screw persuasion and threats._ She began shoving people aside now, pushing them onto the hard ground.

"OW! What the heck?"

"Dude!"

"Well, you should have moved the first time I asked!" Yuuki spit on the face of the guy below her.

Someone grabbed her arm and she looked up to see it was Zero. He yanked her back, "Yuuki, what the hell?"

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, they had it coming."

"Y-You were going to step on that guy!" He seemed flabbergasted. _Flabbergasted_. She liked that word.

"I wasn't really. I just wanted it to seem like I was. It's not like asking nicely is going to fix anything anyway. I mean come on, don't you think this whole…situation," she waved her hand at the scene of people pushing and climbing over one-another around them, "is just a tad bit ridiculous? I mean it's like a freaking mosh pit out here." She honestly found it weird that _he _of all people objected to her use of force.

Zero shook his head in disbelief and released her. She rubbed her arm. "I thought you bailed."

"No" he said flatly.

"Well help me out then if you're going to criticize my own methods for dealing with things."

"Out of the way. NOW." Zero's voice shook loudly and all the sudden it became hushed and Yuuki was sure there wasn't a single person who hadn't heard _his _voice, or automatically stepped aside at his menacing command. It was like the parting of the sea or something, only with fangirls and fanboys.

"What the- why couldn't you have done that to begin with?"

He shrugged. "Do your job."

She bit her lip, frustrated, but too tired to argue. She turned back to the students, now whispering amongst themselves, but no longer blocking the walkway. "Alright. Everyone stay behind the lines! When the Night Class comes out there better not be a single person who tries to step out of place!" She tried to sound as intimidating as Zero had before, "Or else you are going to have to answer to me. And unlike Zero, _I'm _not opposed to physical punishment." She scanned the crowd and met the eyes of the boy she had shoved down earlier. He winced and turned away, discreetly rubbing his backside. "Am I understood?"

No-one responded. The girls glowered at her in a way that clearly indicated they thought she was a stuck-up bitch, and the boys just flat-out ignored her. What the f**k was with this bunch today? Yuuki slammed her foot into the ground. "AM I F**KING UNDERSTOOD?" she snarled.

The students blinked as others jolted up. "Y-Yes!"

"…She's like a freaking fire-breathing dragon today," one first year whispered to another.

"I know, right?"

Yuuki ignored the commentary, and strode up to her position next to the gates entrance. Zero stood at the very end of line, and she could see him snickering in the distance.

The evening bell finally chimed and the students buzzed excitedly.

"Stay where you are!" Yuuki shouted.

"Jeez! We heard you already! You don't have to be such a bitch about it!"

Yuuki narrowed her eyes, trying to find the source of that last comment, but was interrupted by the sound of the large gates creaking open behind her. Girls squealed and the boys let out howls of appreciation. The students of the Night Class had finally made their entrance.

One had only to gaze upon the members of the Night Class to instantly comprehend what all the fuss was about. They were just that beautiful. One by one they filed out, each stunning the crowd into a frenzy with their presence. All the boys were tall and dazzling and all the girls were slender and gorgeous, the absolute pinnacle of human perfection. Only they weren't really human were they? These were _vampires_. They drew you in with their perfect looks and alluring bodies, then feasted on the blood of those who found themselves caught in their trap. Only these vampires weren't supposed to be like that. But Yuuki still wondered what would happen if one of them did actually go after another one of the human students. She shivered. Even she had trouble looking away from their stunning magnificence, and doubted anyone- herself included- would put up much of a fight if one did try to attack a student. Hopefully it wouldn't ever have to come to that. She clutched the weapon hidden at her side, remembering its purpose.

"_Yuuki_."

She heard the voice at her other side and felt her stomach do a little somersault. Yuuki closed her eyes and breathed deeply, trying to calm her nerves, then turned towards the owner of that voice. Tall and muscular with flawless pale skin, long dark hair and warm brown eyes that melted her to the core. This was none other than the man of her dreams, her one true love and secret obsession. He was the prince she secretly imagined dancing with her in the fantasy where she was Cinderella at the ball, or sometimes she imagined she was Snow White, in which case he would still be the prince. Same for the Little Mermaid-which was her favorite movie, ( though, actually it probably tied with Beauty and the Beast, but that was too close for comfort because in that scenario she could only imagine herself as the ugly and ferocious beast and him as the beautiful Belle she wanted to ravish). She didn't want to think of herself as the Beast but there was no way such a wonderful person as him could play the monster. Or maybe she would be better portrayed as Gaston. Because of the whole wanting-to-ravish-him thing. It wasn't exactly like her motives were entirely pure. _Oh my god- but I do not want to die falling off a castle roof in the rain! _ Yuuki sighed and concluded that she also might have an unhealthy thing for Disney.

"Yuuki?"

She looked up, dazed from her self-imposed stupor. Ah yes, he was more beautiful than all the rest and kinder than anyone she had ever known. _One day I will marry him and we will have a wedding in a magical castle and then ride away on unicorns._ Or a pegasus. She couldn't decide.

"Uh, Yuuki?"

Yes, this was the one she knew she was fated to love for a lifetime. Their love would be stronger than any bonds could ever be and their devotion to each-other would go down in legends for many years to come. She knew it had to be so. Such was her destiny. Star-crossed lovers they were to be! Except they wouldn't die like Romeo and Juliet. She wouldn't let something that tragic happen. No, she was going to have a long and lovely wedded life with her prince. She closed her eyes with a smile, imagining what life would be like if she were married to him. Such bliss!

Another Night Class student, Aidouh, came over, curious to see what was holding up her dream-prince. He peered down at her and pointed, "…Hey, Kaname sama, what's wrong with her?"

Kaname frowned and shook his head. "I don't know…She won't answer me."

* * *

******Oh and btw, I just wanted to get the first chapter up, so if you are reading it and are like wtf? wheres the plot? hold onto your jockstrap, cos relevance is on its way. Also. **Just wanna say if I misspell Yuuki its cos I was just too lazy to add the extra 'u'. (Let me know and I'll fix it). Anyway, plan to post next chapter sometime in the next couple of days. Maybe sooner depending on my mood. Anyway Review! Review! Review! The more reviews I get the faster I update. Even if its just one, I'll usually try to pump out another chapter as soon as I read it. Lol. It's sad, but that's how I usually roll.


	2. Chapter 2: Vampire no Jutsu

**So as some of you may have noticed by now, some of the characters- namely Yuuki- may be a little OOC. But whatever, I like her better this way- she needed the sass and crazy. But yeah, I kind of rushed through this chapter so there may be a few mistakes here and there but it's good enough. Or maybe it sucks, who knows. I'll go back and re-edit it later. Anyway enjoy! Review!**

* * *

"Hello, Yuuki…Yuuki?" Kaname waved his hand in front of her face. Even his hand was beautiful. Such long and slender fingers and wonderfully pale skin. She watched it in fascination, her eyes following as they took mental images to review later that night. He eventually put down his hand back to his side and turned to exchange words with some significantly less brilliant creature next to him. Then they both looked back at her, waiting. A few moments passed.

"Hey, girl! Kaname sama is speaking to you. Respond if you know your place!" Aidouh demanded.

Yuuki's eyes glowed in adoration at registering his name. "Mmm….K-k-k-kana…me…"

Kaname perked. "Yes? Are you okay? Are you feeling sick?" He looked worried.

Was he worried? For her? That was so sweet of him. He was seriously the nicest person she had ever known. The kind of guy to pick up a wet kitten from a box in the rain and take it home with him. That's the kind of guy she knew he was. She bet that he was also one of those people that gave his seat up to the elderly on the bus too. What was it he asked her again? "Uhhh….yes?"

"Really? I thought you looked kind of out of it." Kaname reached over and placed his hand on her forehead and Yuuki nearly passed out from the excitement.

"Gerummfferllee…" She blabbered incoherently, her whole face turning bright red. _OHMYGOD HE'S TOUCHING ME OHMYGOD!_ She couldn't contain herself. She decided this had to be the best day of her life.

"You don't feel like you have a fever or anything…but you look really red. Want me to take you to the infirmary?"

Take her to the…Oh my god. Yuuki didn't think she could take all this happening at once. She shook her head violently. As it was she would already be taking up twice as many pages in her diary tonight and it was almost full. She didn't want any more action going down before she had the chance to get a new one and record every single moment they'd shared that day. "Gahh-no! No! No! No! I-I-I'm good! I'm really good! I'm fine. How are you? Cause I'm fine."

Kaname frowned. "Are you sure?"

"Y-y-yeah!"

Kaname looked skeptical.

Aidouh lightly tugged on his arm. "Kaname sama, just leave this weirdo. We gotta go or we are going to be late." Not that being late really mattered, but maybe it would drag him away from the human vermin.

Kaname gave Yuuki one last look mixed with concern, but allowed Aidouh to pull him away. "Uh, see you later, Yuuki…"

Yuuki gazed after him, her eyes shining with love, oblivious to the swarm of screeching girls clambering and grabbing at either side of him. As far as Yuuki was concerned, the only one in her line of vision was Kaname. _Ah, he looks wonderful from behind too._ Nothing could beat those wide, manly shoulders and splendid broad back of his. Her eyes dropped lower and she couldn't deny those long legs couldn't be matched either. As she watched his figure fade into the distance she knew he was perfect in every way.

"You're drooling" she heard a disgusted voice say.

Yuuki straightened and wiped her mouth. "Aren't you supposed to be managing that end of the walk?"

Zero looked at her like she was crazy. "In case you haven't noticed we are pretty much done here anyway."

Yuuki blinked. Now that the Night Class had passed, the crowed scattered, and everyone was headed back to their own dorms now. A few girls had remained behind, filling a small vile with the dirt from where Kaname had walked. Zero walked over and told them to scram and though they glared at him they grudgingly gathered the last of their sacred soil and trudged back to the dorms.

Just as the last of the students cleared out, the sun began to make its final descent beyond the horizon line, leaving behind a beautiful violet-tinged sky. Yuuki liked this time of day best, and not just because she got to see her beloved Kaname sama either. Early as it was, moon was still small and low in the sky, but it glowed eerily against the velvet curtain of dusk. A few stars poked out from behind, shining faintly through the fading light of day. She liked to think that they were saving up their energy for when the moon was higher in the sky and then they would dance and twinkle to their fullest in a contest to dominate the heavens above.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah," Yuuki said "Lets go."

As always, the two walked in silence, what with Zero being the generally taciturn person he was. Though Yuuki longed to head back to her own room, their night wasn't over yet and they still had to patrol the grounds to make sure there weren't any stragglers left behind that were up to no good.

Normally, this is where they would split up and one of them would head back through the trail and the other would go and monitor the student's dorms for the occasional rebel that tried to sneak out and follow the Night Class. Almost always she would be the one stuck with that area, but tonight she felt like mixing it up. She looked over at the thick cluster of trees and thought how pretty the dying light of day looked shining over the canopy, making the top leaves look like they were dipped in hues of gold and purple. Very soon it would get darker, but tonight was a full moon. _A full moon_…Weren't magical things supposed to happen when there was a full moon? Like fairies gathering to dance in the forest? Or previously magically hidden barriers open up revealing magic kingdoms?

She stopped in her tracks and pointed, "I'll take the woods, you can take the area by the buildings."

"Why don't you cover that area instead?" Zero asked.

"Why? I always do it. Let's switch."

The corner of his mouth twitched. "Why? Because the woods are more dangerous at night…you don't know what you're really dong anyway…and I …I don't think it's a good idea for…a girl…er, _you _to be wandering around in there by yourself."

Yuuki crossed her arms. "What's that supposed to mean? _Wandering_? It's not like I'm Red Riding Hood and I'm going to stop along the way to pick mushrooms or frolic or something. I've done this before. I'm well aware that there are dangers that accompany the responsibility." She whipped out her staff and waved it at him. "That's why I have this. Which is enough protection as far as I'm concerned. So enough with the misplaced chivalry."

Zero threw his hands up, annoyed. "Fine. Do what you want. I was just trying to look out for you, but apparently you can do that for yourself. Just don't coming running to me when you've got one of those…those…._bloodsuckers _breathing down your neck." He turned to walk off in the opposite direction, back to the dorms.

Yuuki _humphed_ and spun around to head back onto the trail through the woods. She didn't need him. He would only get in the way of her fairy-hunting. If he ran into a fairy he probably wouldn't even properly appreciate the experience the way she would. She climbed over a stray vine. And it was like he was always belittling her, making it sound like she couldn't do anything for herself. What was up with that? As long as she had a weapon she was just as capable as he was. It really was no wonder that he didn't have many close friends, what with the way he treated her and all. And yet, he seemed to have a number of fan-girls despite himself. How was that even possible? What redeeming qualities did he possess anyway? He was offensive, petty and anti-social. She supposed the only thing he really had going for him then were his looks. Even Yuuki had to admit he had that certain wild and unruly air about him with his devil-may-care attitude, that unkept silver hair that almost looked purposefully tousled and those cold grey eyes that bored into your soul. She supposed she might find herself attracted to him too if she was a sucker for that whole bad-boy style. Which she wasn't.

It was getting darker now, and harder to navigate her way around the rocks and roots scattered across the path. She tripped twice, but managed to catch herself both times. Sometimes when she was walking in the dark by herself liked this she liked to pretend she was a ninja. It was her guilty pleasure, and she would never let Zero see he like this. She crouched down and sprung forward, darting behind tree to tree, carefully scanning the ground for fairy circles as she ran through the night.

She jumped out from behind a bush. "Nin-nin-no-jutsu!" Yuuki splayed her hands out in front of her and was thrown back by the imaginary beam that shot forth from her palms aimed at the tree in front of her. She fell down in slow motion and then picked herself up and started running forward again. Trees and foliage swept past her and she truly felt like she was one with the darkness.

All of the sudden she came to halt. Yuuki could hear voices nearby? She moved her head, trying to pinpoint where the noise was coming from. No…Yes…No…She was sure of it! She edged closer to the source of the sound, imitating the effortless way Zero carried himself, hoping she wouldn't make too much noise as she walked. Two figures stood in the clearing up ahead, though she couldn't quite make out who they were. If only the clouds would clear away from the moon! She waited, carefully hiding herself behind a wide tree, the clever ninja that she was. But she couldn't hear what they were saying. Yuuki scooted closer.

A girl spoke: "…I've always loved you….from the first moment I ever saw you, I knew you were the one. And I hope…I hope that you might be able to reciprocate my feelings. I can understand if you don't feel the same way right now! But maybe if you could just wait, wait and see what kind of person I am…Maybe come to like me…"

A confession! How exciting! Yuuki had imagined countless times all the different ways she would confess to Kaname, and under the star-lit sky was definitely on the list. It was pretty romantic.

"You know," a guy spoke, "you really are quite pretty…How could I not fall at your feet upon hearing such a beautifully heart-felt request?" This voice sounded very familiar, and Yuuki had a nagging feeling she had heard it somewhere before. "Mmm, you have such beautiful eyes, so clear and deep…your hands are so soft… your skin…. "

Yuuki blushed. It sounded like it was getting steamy, and she felt like she should turn away…no wait, it was her duty as a prefect to watch- to make sure nothing happened. She strained her eyes, struggling to see through the dark but it was impossible. Yuuki grabbed onto a branch and leaned forward.

"…Your skin is so warm…Mmmm…"

Suddenly the clouds cleared just enough so that a pool of light washed over the couple before her. A young girl lay limp in the arms of another student…whose mouth was dangerously close to her neck…A Night Student! Oh sh*t! Yuuki started to jump out but her uniform got caught on the branch. She pulled and pulled and finally yanked it loose, then lost her balance and tumbled out of the brush.

"Ouuuuch." She rubbed her arm. Her sleeve was ripped. Great. She heard a crunching sound and quickly looked up, still covered in leaves and moss.

Startled, the girl had jumped away from his arms. She slowly backed up, her face bright red. It was clear she was about to bolt. "Um…I'll see you later Aidouh sempai!"

"Wait!" He reached out to her but it was too late, she had escaped. Yuuki was relieved to see there were no marks on her neck as she ran away. The guy whipped his head towards Yuuki and snarled angrily, "You!"

Ah. It was that guy. From earlier. What was his name again? Oh, yeah, that girl had called him Aidouh.

"Yes, me." Yuuki stood up and wiped the dirt and brush off of her uniform, even though it was completely stained now and virtually pointless. She turned towards him, twigs and leaves still sticking out from her hair. "You're a Night Student right? What exactly do you think you were doing with that girl?"

He glared at her. "How is that any of your business?"

"As a prefect and a protector of the students at this school, I think that's exactly my business."

His voice was low, and hostile. "As I said, it was none of your business…And you should have left us well alone while you had the chance."

"And let you attack her? I think not."

Aidouh laughed now. "How do you know she didn't _want_ to be attacked?"

"I- uh-"

He walked over towards her, out of the shadows and into the fuller light of the moon. She could see him more clearly now. He was definitely that guy from earlier-the one that was with Kaname. Now that he wasn't standing next to someone so dazzling and completely gorgeous, she realized he was actually really good-looking himself. Warm blond hair and azure eyes framed a boyishly handsome face. Quite handsome. Based on that scene she had just witnessed, she figured he was probably a womanizer, too.

Aidouh came to stand right in front of her, and she suddenly felt a little dazzled herself. Not as dazzled as Kaname made her feel, just a little dazzled. "W-what?"

"Well now that you've scared off my prey," He grinned. The word "wolfish" instantly came to mind. "Perhaps you were hoping that you could take her place instead." Aidouh reached down and took a rather large stick out of her hair.

Yuki winced as his fingers came down to graze her scalp. He was a little too close for comfort now, their bodies hovering mere inches from one-another. She felt trapped. "I… I didn't intend that at all!"

"Maybe you did, maybe you didn't. What matters is that you interrupted my interlude." He bent down to whisper in her ear, "So you should take responsibility for it."

Yuuki felt chills go down her spine as Aidouh's cool breath brushed against her skin. Every hair on her body stood on end. She really felt like a fawn about to be devoured by a wolf. Yuuki wanted to run but her body was glued in place and she couldn't even gather the strength to use her staff.

Aidouh lingered, his head moving down her neck. "Mmmm you smell so good…" He smiled, revealing a set of wickedly sharp canines. "Almost good enough to eat." He laughed.

Not only was that line ridiculously lame, but Yuuki was really starting to feel like something might happen if she didn't do something quick. But she couldn't move. It was as if he had frozen her right where she was with some sort of ninja spell. _OHMYGOD_. Did he just lick her? Oh God. He did. She felt his tongue glide down her neck and recoiled inwardly. This was so gross. Yuuki tried with all her might to find the strength to move! Just MOVE d*mn it, but it was all futile as she couldn't budge. Did vampires suck their victims dry? She probably had learned this at some point but had forgotten at this crucial moment. Maybe he would only take a little blood and then she would taste so bad he would have to let her go.

Aidouh suddenly pulled back and opened his mouth wide, fully exposing his fangs. They looked like they belonged on some carnivorous animal, surely not on someone that looked so human. But no, this was real. He was going to bite her now, and she was helpless to stop it.

Yuuki shut her eyes tightly and braced herself.

* * *

**So I tried writing an outline before writing this chapter. I don't usually do this. Anyway, this is how it went: [Walk back, Zero doesn't want to go through same forest, but Yuuki is like what if there were fairies and goes through the forest. Runs into Aidouh who's like agggh. END]. Good stuff, huh? Lol thanks to my one review! You're awesome and sorry I didn't update sooner! Please keep reading and reviewing!**


End file.
